Harper Summers
⋅ H A R P E R S U M M M E R S ⋅ '''"Everyone has a little creativity up in their brain."-'''Harper ⋅ B A S I C I N F O ⋅ ⋅ P E R S O N A L I T Y ⋅ Harper is extremely shy and she gets flustered easily. She is very timid and she has a hard time expressing her emotions, usually happiness, sadness and anger. She loves to do art but has a hard time showing her pride in it and showing her art in general. ⋅ A P P E A R A N C E ⋅ Harper has long, dirty blonde hair with some blonde and brown highlights and brown eyes. She usually wears skirts and dresses and never does anything really fancy like. ⋅ B A C K G R O U N D ⋅ WIP ⋅ A L L G R O W N U P ⋅ WIP ⋅ H A R P E R ' S D E A T H ⋅ WIP ⋅ R E L A T I O N S ⋅ Table ⋅ G A L L E R Y ⋅ This is a Gallery of pictures of Harper, with her friends, her family, her pets, and her housing. Closed adoptable tengu by ocono-dagjkq6.png|Harper Summers 326f7cf7dd13bc96ce128f8c46e6b564.jpg|Watching the sunset A8e350c2e74f67f3fcdbee8a955de5a7.jpg|Exploring <3 9761b6dd25c86061f20cfa9c6e6f5c94.jpg|Done with Sand Surfing Bae8d30d8a35cb051c90e38070c689e9.jpg|Getting the morning juice C73c1fbb415afd37991dd937c96b149d.jpg|Exploration <3 3706236b316283b613298752f788f4d5.jpg|Sketching while connecting with Mother Nature 513bfb2bcd379f32a92464f6dd725e50.jpg|At the beach <3 7bb38f2039cb8b70f23542da4fe504bc.jpg|Captin Harper 2f91a5483bc92171383da7de85b28f43.jpg|Reading with the morning tea 48a6e5fe7063d7d1f4f50b68c2bce63a.jpg|Snazzy 95aca9a4ae1922905440c2616db50627.jpg|Spa Day 02499e5117af58ca0b4e061b0825fdbb.jpg|Reading <3 7832998439cab41354291d492d297f89.jpg|Beach Park D2f2a074ccd6fd74d2ed4ba23c75584f.jpg|Morning Tea 0c7ff140c41b0d291f543f1991b49591.jpg|With Ginger at the lake shore 08f811e45a88dd03843901b46306d5af.jpg|Ginger - Golden Retriever - Alive Bb6ffc7a7d1c98d0d7d09cd25faa249d.jpg|Ginger as a puppy 4a8f5b703a114e28f7821b076703ed3b.jpg|Monty - Trying to find out - Alive 4a8f5b703a114e28f7821b076703ed3b2.jpg|Little sleeping Monty <3 a42762c992441a917ef639cf16053ed7.jpg|Sir Scuffington - Trying to find out - Alive a42762c992441a917ef639cf16053ed72.jpg|Sir Stuffington giving his best glare 08f811e45a88dd03843901b46306d5af.png|Scuffy - Trying to find out - Alive d44d008d0c668df048b7b6f9ced5270d.png|Scruffy in a box ⋅ P I E C E S O F A R T ⋅ This is a gallery of pictures of Harper's art. Pieces contain of sketches, paint art, spray paint art, and much more. Credit goes to the original artists who actually created these beautiful master pieces. 2ada80cea27ec122615c9d1840e04024.jpg 3e57055aa378b97a0500fe0124ee641d.jpg 3ed2e2bbc278589f9e61d2228cf49c1d.jpg 9fbf2a95c842f4cca63959df28e3f6cd.jpg D69387f4a12a411804f3cd771111ec50.jpg 57e2957676c747859671daac00ab5a61.jpg 2292b8a22f73e467fd8b3c0d3a99e72f.jpg E79068e1a0f3520bf179f1621f75cae0.jpg 494fa24e385af49f1f9a7c439aeba487.jpg 7445d94445c0619c2584c3a2a6540568.jpg F5952a31dd1d89eeea0d70e5afbcdaa1.jpg 030a8463c260bb47d8c8162fefe915cf.jpg De7d61478e3a17d0fe60b1ceddb35f5e.jpg 36896a6dba7877793186fd3b13e86016.jpg E4a6bf2730e133f8281faddcf681ca68.jpg 858c09fa9a6364e5415778e20c9903cd.jpg A6415f34577ba4d68c6a1b35cfb45d09.jpg C8de05e4d4c0f4b12b2a23bb7306e661.jpg 067077adda8fbcab317a25c8aab7c2da.jpg 14c726481fa02a9c5abe2db5f1f1a136.jpg 17cefab62492e8a6f462ea0ffe3ffe39.jpg A41f541c0e38a5bc977798a88093602e.jpg 32488834aa4d90d2246ec7b6e190dbe2.jpg ⋅ F A V O R I T E S ⋅ Table ⋅ F E A R S ⋅ Table ⋅ F U N F A C T S ⋅ (#1) Harper tried to do lip art once basing it off the Instagram logo and it turned out pretty well. (#2) Harper is double jointed and very flexable. She is thinking about joining the Gymnastics team. (#3) Harper used to write stories but ever since she got into art, her life has revolved around art. (#4) Harper is a terrible chef and she almost burned down her house when she was twelve, trying to make pasta. (#5) Harper makes her own paint by buying white paint to start with and using different dyes to create colors. Category:Characters